FAQ
This page covers the most Frequently Asked Questions regarding the game. Animals * Do all animals in the game makes calls ? ** Yes, but not alls animals makes trackable calls with the possibilities of pin-pointing the call with the sound cone (The kind of parenthesis of a calling deer per example is a trackable sound as the quacking ducks aren't trackable with the controls of the player) ** The following animals sounds can't be detected by the game for the player to collect more information, therefore you can't know which gender is the animal making that sounds *** Birds (Canada Goose , Mallard , Cinnamon Teal, Harlequin Duck ) * I'm hearing sounds, but can't track them why ? What are these (list) ? ** Some "untrackable" (Not with controls in the game) includes : *** Walking, Running and Flying animals *** Barks *** Bugles *** Quacking ducks and calling geese *** Huffing (Bears) *** Growling (mostly wolves) * An animal did not get attracted by my caller or scent spray. Why ? ** There's always odds that the animals won't be attracted by the scent or will ignore the call. ** The maximum range (in meters of the caller and the scent spray) : above the maximal range, the animals won't be attracted. Even if in the animal is in the range, but quits it before reacting, it won't be attracted ** Herds animals mostly stay together and are attracted together. If an animal is far from the others, the default priority might be the catch with the others and therefore, ignore the calls. ** The animal status Nervous, Attentive and Alarmed can be the reason. ** Wolves, Lions and Pumas are known in the game to chase and kill animals. Therefore, a chasing situation can become a situation where the animal won't be attracted or respond to the call ** Another player (In MULTIPLAYER ) call or attracted the animal before you. ** Stucks, Bugged or Frozen animals (Static animals not running from you even at 1 m) can't reached you because of physicals or technicals problems. * What are the best tactics for each animal species ? ** Most hunting is really learned by spending time, taking notes and making observations ** Many tips are found in Youtube videos ** Need zones locations and time period (Go hunts in these, you'lle see animals 90 % of the time) ** See the Hunting Tactics (In the Hunter : Classic wikia .... There will be in the future one for this game (COTW in the near future) * Can animals attack you / Can you die (in the game) / How injuries in the game happens ? ** Yes, animals can attack you directly or in self-defense (list below) or indirectly (see below) ** Yes, you can die or be injured in multiples situations in the game ** Here's the animals that CAN attack you directly or intentionnally in defense or to protect a territory *** Black Bear (Layton Lakes District) *** Pack of coyotes (It seems.... though i never saw a case of in the game nor on any forum) *** Wild Boar (Hirschfelden, Medved and Cuatro Colinas) *** European Bison (Hirschfelden) *** Lynx ? (Medved) (Not sure.... maybe) *** Brown Bear (Medved) *** Lion (Vurhonga) (Can also chase and kill other animals) *** Warthog (Vurhonga) *** Cape Buffalo (Vurhonga) *** Wildebeest (Not Intentionnally... but if you are in the middle of a stampede... you know....) *** Puma (Parque Fernando) (Can also chase and kill others animals) *** Water Buffalo (Parque) *** Grey Wolf (Yukon Valley) (Can Chase others animal too.... if you are in wolf country and hears growls.... RUN... Just kidding... it just informed you that wolf are going to attack you and are in a very close range of you) *** Grizzly Bear (Yukon) *** Plains Bison (Yukon) *** Iberian Wolf (Cuatro Colinas) **** For injuries and deaths possibles excluding by animals included ***** glitchs ***** Rolling on or hitting an animal while riding an ATV ***** Falling from heights (buildings, Lookouts, Cliffs, Peaks, etc....) ** What are rare animals? *** In very rares cases, you can see animals with a "special" fur (a not common fur) *** See the Fur Types (all animals) *** These odd animals are prouds trophies that matched the diamond rating animals for fur types like. **** To Demonstrate this, look in the COTW Reddit for proof ** How Many animals are there in a reserve? *** A Lot ! *** To be honest, the number aren't officially known but they should be averaging the 3 digits on each map by day.... *** To know better, you might want to check your CODEX to know how much animals you have scared to know about how many animals there is by reserve. **** Fun Fact : I scared over 220 000 animals in my gametime. ** Do animal respawn is the same animal respawning? *** No, the trophy score, rating , sex and weight can change and 99.9999 % change. *** Indeed, a male can become a female and a female can become a male. ** Is it normal that i do not see a max level animal every day even if i hunt 7 h a day? *** Mostly yes, because max level animals are rare. *** BUT it's all depending on the species *** A species with only three levels like the White-Tailed Deer per example are easier to find, are higher in numbers and are more frequently seen. *** A species with nine levels (9) likes all carnivores, buffalos and Red Deer are harder to find. *** Therefore, it is normal if you do not see a max level animal everyday. ** What is considered a trophy animal? *** Well your first kill in the game ! *** Then, your first kill of a species ! *** Then the first gold rating ! *** It is up to you to decide what a trophy animal is ? *** To me, a trophy animal is odd animals (Not common furs) and Gold-Diamond scorings animals. ** Do animals spawn in specific locations, or anywhere on the map? *** Yes, they do in specific locations for most species. *** They can't spawn in water (Excepts ducks and teals) or unreachable locations for the player to go. *** Some are confined to a ecosystem or a part of the reserves like per example, only to the north of the reserve. ** What happens when animals spook? *** Movements of the players, threats to the animals (predators), noise, scent or view of the player can make them go away, flee. *** Males mostly scared first and then the females. This is because the difficulty level is higher in hunting males than females *** After it calmed down, it can be attract again. ** Can i kill multiples animal with one shot? *** Not with single bullets shots for sures *** Maybe with with birdshot since its got many bullets in one shot. ** Do animals follow certains patterns during the day ? *** Animals have a roaming behavior based on need zones. *** There are certain times in the day where the animals will either sleep, moves, drink or eat. ** How do animals behave in herds? *** Every herd has a leader. *** The leader isn't necessarily the highest scoring animal in the herd. *** When you call herds, if the leaders responds then the rest of the herd will respond also. If the leader does not responds, chances of another member of the herd responding are small *** For the wolves, if you are attacked by 12 wolves per example, they will flee when you kill the leader. If not, they might well continue. Weapons / Scopes/ Ammuntions * Do I have to buy ammunition? ''' ** Yes, you have a small amount of ammunition at the start of the game (the very start.. not each day) ** After you went through all of your base start, you go to the outposts or in your tent. ** There, you go in the storage store and buy ammo. ** Some are free, some cost game money. ** The free ammo isn't necessarily good, but they suits you well * '''Can shot arrows be retrieved/reused? ** No, they are single usage arrows. * What Weapons / ammunition makes 100 % integrity for each species ? ** There is a page called "Integrity" on this wiki detailling this question. ** The information needed is on the page. * I's there a best weapon in the game?' ** Rifles are the weapons with the longest potential shooting range with the best scopes. *** But they lack maybe the short range shots or the capacity (reloading) ** Pistols are good for self-defense, are easy to shoot and to understand and they are mostly fast to reload ** Shotguns are good for birds and small game mostly, they have a good magazine mostly and shoot more than one bullet at a time. ** Arrows is the the premium weapon for stealth, stalking and be silent. * Do wind and ballistics have an effect on bullets/arrows? ** Yes ** To understand the drop of bullets or arrows, you can either shoot at distant targets that will show the impact (shooting downhill into water works well) or at a shooting Range (Hirschefelden, Parque) Scoring * How is the Score and the Harvest Value of an animal determined? ** See Scoring and Harvest Screen on this wikia ** to be brief, the Level, the species, the quick kill bonus, the consecutive harvest bonus and the integrity bonus Tracking / Spotting / Luring * Can i turn off the tracking and spotting glow? ** Yes. In the options menu under System in the cellphone, set "Track Color" and/or "Glow Color" to off. Equipment * What are "deployables"? ** Deployables are objects that you can transports and deployed on the ground to hunt. ** This includes Tents, Waterfowls and Geese decoys and Hunting blinds, Reserves * Do all reserves have the same size? ** No, they are similar in size but aren't the same size or form. *** Layton Lakes Is a vertical rectangle *** Hirschfelden is also a vertical rectangle but seems more square *** Medved is more circular as is Vurhonga *** Parque, Cuatro Colinas and Yukon Valley ressemble the aboves * Why do some reserves have more animals species than others? ** Unknown reasons. ** For further information, you might want to ask the developpers on twitter. General Gameplay * I can only see the animals up to a certain distance before they disappear. why can some players shoot them from much further? ** The render distance is not stable. If you are on a mountain peak, you will see further than if you were at the bottom of the mountain (If you look in the same direction) * Does Rain any effect on the hunting? ** Noise levels are lower when its raining "cats and dogs" since the rain block your movements sounds partially ** It is harder to hear animals sounds, calls and even your callers sounds, YES EVEN THE ELK CALLER. ** The long range view can be lowered. More to come has other questions might be asked. Category:Concepts Category:Information Category:Help